Mystic Madness
by StoryLover95
Summary: Dino Thunder Ninja Storm and Mystic force have to come together to defeat their most deadly enemy ever. The girls. Can they save them or will they be lost to the darkness forever?
1. Just a Day at the Beach

**A/N: I decided to write this fanfic after reading others like this so yeah on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers just this plot and other additional characters if I choose to add them.

_________________________________________________________________

Madison's POV

"Come on Maddie! We're going to be late!" Vida screamed from her room. I pouted. I was only in the bathroom for 10 minutes and she was already harassing me.

"I'm almost done! I just don't know what swimsuit to wear!" I shouted. I heard her groan from outside the door.

"Open the door and I'll help you pick one out!" She shouted. It was a good idea. After all she WAS my sister. She always helped me out. And she would know what would be the perfect thing for me to wear. "I'll just call Chip and tell him we'll be running a little late. We'll just take my car and meet him there." She said. I heard her punching buttons on her phone and talking. "Ok they know now would you unlock the door now?" Vida asked again getting irritable. I unlocked it and she walked in.

"I don't know which to pick." I said. Three swimsuits we're hanging from the metal pole on the shower. One was a red two piece that had think straps. The other was a pink one piece that had the sides removed and the third was a blue bikini that had strings to tie it together.

"The blue one." She said quickly.

"You sure V? It's a little…small." I said.

"It'll look great on you sis. Don't worry so much." Vida said comfortingly. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll take thing one." she said grabbing the pink one. I smiled. She walked out of the bathroom so she could change in her room and I could have the bathroom. I slipped into the bikini. I felt way self-conscious so I grabbed a blue scarf type thing and tied it around my waist. I put on some flip-flops then checked my hair. It was loose and wavy. I wasn't going to bother putting on make-up because we were going to the beach and it would just wash off anyways. I opened the door to see Vida standing there in her swimsuit with black swim trunks on top of it. "Let's go." She said grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the bathroom. I quickly grabbed my small black bag that had my camera, water, a few snacks, my keys and my cell phone (aka: my morpher). Vida grabbed her morpher stuck it in my bag and then we went outside to the car. She started it off and headed for the beach.

Nick's POV

"Their going to be late." Chip said walking up to me. I nodded my head.

"Whose up for some volleyball?" Hunter asked. We were all on vacation. The Ninja Storm, Thunderstorm, Dino Thunder rangers and us were all on vacation. We were all really good friends and were having a good time.

"I'm game." Conner, Ethan, and Trent said. Blake walked around to his brother and gave him a high five.

"We'll play too." Shane, Dustin and Cam said.

"Shouldn't we wait for Vida and Madison to show up?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I mean it's only fair." Kira said walking up to us.

"Well how about we make the teams then add them in when they come?" Xander said.

"Sounds good." I said. "Whose captain?" I asked. Everyone started arguing. "Drawing straws it is." I said. "There are two small straws. Whoever picks them are the captains." I said holding them in my hand. Everyone picked. Trent and Chip, wound up having the small straws so they got to pick. The teams were as follows.

Team Trent: Kira, Ethan, Cam, Conner, Hunter, Xander, and Trent.

Team chip: Tori, Me, Shane, Blake, Dustin, and Chip.

No matter who chose what team one would have an extra person. It just depended on who had the extra person. They would have the advantage. Chip had taken out his cell phone and called Vida. "Hey V, we're picking teams for volleyball. You want to be on mine? Great. Then we only have to worry about Maddie. No she doesn't have to decide now. Ok, see ya later. Bye." He said. "We've got Vida." Chip said loudly.

"Then we have to convince Maddie to be on our team." Hunter said. Everyone split up into their teams and huddled. Each thinking of a way to get Maddie on their team.

"Nick, your going to ask her." Tori said.

"Why me?" I asked surprised.

"She'll listen to you." She stated matter-of-factly.

"And how do you know that?" I shot back.

"Let's just say 'Women's Intuition'" She said smiling. Chip stifled a laugh. I was going to ask him why when a car pulled up. Music blasting from the radio. We all turned around anxiously hoping it was Vida and Maddie but it was just a group of guys. We all frowned. Some of them we're looking our way and talking. Visibly pointing to Tori and Kira. Trent and Blake pulled them closer and scowled.

"Just calm down you two. It's not like their bothering us." I said laughing. They both nodded and we continued with what we were doing when we heard another car pull up and two honks. It was Vida and Maddie. Vida parked the car and got out. Maddie opened the door and stepped out. My eyes widened when I saw her. She was wearing a light blue bikini that flattered her body nicely with a blue wrap around her waist. Her dark brown hair was wavy and cascading down her back. She had on a huge smile and was carrying a small black bag over one shoulder. Vida was bouncing up and down and was soon running toward us. Maddie however rolled her eyes and just walked. I was dragged out of my thoughts by whistles, and hooting going on from the area those guys were at. They were looking directly at Maddie and hollering. She turned towards them and her face turned red as she rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Do you think that Udonna would be forgiving if the red ranger made an appearance?" I asked coldly.

"I thought you said they weren't bothering us?" Blake asked sarcastically.

"They are now." I retorted. One of the guys ran up to Maddie and stood in front of her way. I ground my teeth hard and took a step forward. Vida grabbed me.

"Watch." She said smirking. Maddie stood their with her arms across her chest visibly annoyed. She was close enough that we could here what they were saying.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"You, baby. I just couldn't help but notice your heavenly body and thought, God has sent an angel for me." He said trying to act smooth. I rolled my eyes.

"I have no idea who you are, but if you look over their those are my friends. They are waiting for me so if you don't mind, could you please get out of my way." She said politely. It was obvious that she was annoyed, and trying to be nice.

"I do mind. How about you ditch your friends and hang with me and my boys. I assure you that it will be ten times better than hanging out with them." He said taking a step closer.

"I can't ever have a normal day." She said as she dropped threw her bag towards us. She untied the scarf and then tied it onto her arm. She started to walk away when the guy grabbed her arm and pulled her back. I almost ran forward and punched the guy if it wasn't for Vida and Chip holding me. Maddie smirked and twisted her hand out of his grasp and kneed him, in the place where you DON'T want to be kneed. All of the guys friends came and helped him up. There were about five of them. Maddie just stood their her hands on her hips.

"I tried to be nice! But now you are coming with me!" He said after getting up. All his friends surged forward. Maddie was too fast though. After several futile attempts to grab her and several, flips, kicks, and punches later, all of them run to their car and sped away. Maddie laughed and put her wrap back on. Everyone rushed over to meet her.

"That was awesome Maddie!" Xander said.

"Way to show the awesomeness of girl power!" Tori and Kira said. Everyone laughed at that.

"Hey Maddie how but you be on our team for volleyball? You would be an asset to our team." Hunter said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Not happening. She'll want to be on our team. Right Maddie?" Chip said.

"What are the teams?" Maddie asked. We told her and she pondered it for a second.

"What do you say Maddie?" I asked her.

"Well…your team has two red rangers in it. And they only have one…But still their team has a lot of good players too." She said.

"But Maddie, I'm the only girl on the team! You just can't leave alone!" Kira said.

She thought about that for a second then nodded. "Your right. I guess I'm on you team then." She said.

"Aw man!" Chip said.

"I'm sorry you guys! I'll be on your team next time! Promise!"

Everyone got on their sides of the net. I was in the front of the net and on the other side of it Maddie was right in front of me. "You guys get to serve!" Cam said. Vida served the ball and it headed right for Hunter.

"I got it!" He shouted, and hit it upwards. It headed toward Conner and Maddie who were in the front. Conner set it up.

"Maddie!" He said.

"On it!" She said as she ran over, jumped up and spiked it down. It came towards me and I hit it backwards. Dustin came forward and hit it back over the net. Cam hit it back over and Chip dove and hit it before it hit the ground. Vida ran over and hit it over. Trent hit it lightly to Ethan who hit it towards Xander who hit it back over. Shane hit it to Tori who hit it over. Kira came forward and hit it. It seemed to be going over but it was hard to tell. It had gone upwards and was coming down. It was closest to me so I ran up to the net and got ready to spike. Unfortunately, I didn't notice that Maddie did the same thing. The ball came down and I jumped. Maddie did too. I guess it was because I was taller than her but I reached the ball first and smacked it down without thinking. The ball cam hurtling down and for a moment things slowed. I looked through the net to see Madison looking up at the ball that was headed straight for her. Then everything sped up. Next thing I knew Maddie was on the ground holding the side of her face where she just got hit. Hunter, Xander and Tori were be her side making sure she was ok.

"Sis! You ok?" She screamed running and falling down next to Maddie.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just stings a little bit that's all." She said looking up. I winced. Her right side of her face was red from the impact of the ball.

"I am so sorry Maddie! I didn't know that this would happen." I said sitting down next to her.

She smiled. "It's fine Nick. It was just an accident." She said. I felt horrible for doing this to her. All of a sudden she stood up. As did Tori, Kira and Vida. They all stood up and started walking towards the water. We all followed them.

"Tori?" Blake asked.

"Kira where are you going?" Trent asked.

"V? What's wrong?" Chip asked.

"Hey Maddie? Maddie?" I said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Ok what's with the whole zombie routine?" Dustin asked. We all glared at him. "What? That was a legitimate question!" He said. They just continued to walk past us.

The reached the water and stopped. Dropping onto one knee the bowed their heads. "We have arrived my Lord." They all said in unison.

"Ok, tell me you all just head that." Ethan said looking around him.

"_Wonderful!" _A loud booming voice spoke up. We all tensed and looked around.

"I heard that." Hunter said.

"_Come to me my servants." _We heard. The girls all got up and started walking again.

"Get back here!" Conner shouted. Trying to jog the girls out of her trance. They all dove into the water.

"Are you going insane?!" I shouted. Vida shot up out of the water. She had on a black one piece suit. She had on black high heeled boots. Kira shout out next. She was wearing a weird type of suit.

"Not that outfit again." Ethan groaned. (If you saw the episode that Kira had dressed really weird than you will get it.) "Except her hair looks normal." He added on as an afterthought.

Tori was next. She was wearing a black belly shirt and black pants. She had on black sneakers. "What's going on?" Blake asked shocked. Lastly Maddie shot out of the water. My mouth dropped open.

"M-Maddie?!" I asked. She was wearing a black halter top that exposed most of her stomach. She also had on a black mini skirt that reached about the middle of her thigh. She had on black high heels and she had black make-up on that made her look scary…and seductive. I pushed that thought out of my mind. After a few seconds of staring I realized something. "Their flying?!" I screamed out. I heard an eerie laugh. Something else shot out of the water. A man who was wearing black dress pants, and a black shirt with the top few buttons undone. He had spiky black hair and was fairly tall. He looked muscularly built and was tan.

"They are flying because I permit it. They are my servants now. They will do my biding." He said.

"No way! That'll never happen!" I shouted. My eyes flickered to Maddie who was glaring at me. Apparently that man saw it though. He smirk and spoke.

"Looks like this one is special to you Red Mystic Force Ranger." He said cupping her chin in his hand. She looked up at him and smiled. "I'll take very good care of her." He said. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers. I was sure I saw a tongue slip in. I was fuming. I was walking towards the water. Well walking wouldn't be the correct, more like sprinting. But I was stopped by Shane, Cam and Dustin. Finally, he stopped kissing Maddie. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Goodbye Rangers. But before I go, I shall give you my name. Damon the Demon Master." He flew away and with him our friends.


	2. Damon the Demon Master

**A/N: I will be updating any time I can!**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, blah you know the drill.

_________________________________________________________________

Nick's POV

"Ok now where'd they go?" Blake said annoyed. Chip however was disturbed. I couldn't blame him though.

"Ew! That dude kissed Maddie! And I'm sure I saw some tongue wrestling!" He said wrinkling his nose. I growled. Chip closed his mouth.

"Let's get back to Rootcore. Maybe Udonna can help us out." Xander said. Shane shook his head.

"Nah, bro we should head to Ninja Ops. Sensei should no who this guy is." Hunter and Blake agreed.

"I think we should head to Dr. O's." Conner and Ethan added.

"Ok, grab your teacher, grab the guinea pig and then head to Rootcore. We'll wait for you guys there." I said. Without waiting for someone to complain I started walking towards my bike. "Chip, drive Vida's car back." I called over my shoulder. Tossing him Maddie's bag with Vida's keys in it. I got on my bike revved it up and drove off. I heard, cars behind me. At one point one of them branched off. I drove fast and rather recklessly hurrying to Rootcore. I pulled my bike over tore off my helmet and walked towards the woods and stepped through the tree. I took off running for Rootcore.

"Nick! Wait up!" I heard someone call from behind me. Chip and Xander were running towards me with, Shane, Dustin, Cam, Hunter and Blake with them. Dustin had a guinea pig on his shoulder holding onto his hair like reigns. I saw Conner step through the tree. Behind him was Trent, Ethan, and a tall man that had black spiky hair, who I assumed was Dr. Oliver. I spun around and starting running again.

"We're almost at Rootcore! Pick up the pace!" I shouted. Everyone groaned and started running faster. We reached Rootcore in a matter of minutes. I stormed in. "Mom! Dad! Daggeron! Clare! Where are you guys?! We have an emergency!" I shouted running though. Clare was sitting with Udonna looking at the Xenotome. Daggeron and Leanbow were sparring with each other. They all looked up to see us rush in breathless and distraught.

"What happened Bowen?" Udonna asked.

"Bowen?" Conner asked.

"Not now, Conner. So what's the big emergency. Ethan, Trent, and Conner ran into my house, grabbed me and shoved me in the car, babbling incoherently about 'Girls are evil'. Anyone care to explain? And where are the girls anyways?" Dr. O said stepping out of the group so he was facing us. We all started talking at once gesturing and shouting out what happened.

"One at a time!" Daggeron said putting a hand up. "Nick you can start." He added.

"Ok, so we were all at the beach and these guys were hitting on Maddie and she got really annoyed and they tried to grab her and she beat them up badly. So then we were playing volleyball and I accidentally spiked the ball into Maddie's face which I was so sorry about and it was a major accident and I would never hit her on pur-" My dad stopped me.

"Does this have any relevance whatsoever to what happened?" He asked.

"Well, no but I'm getting to that!" I said but then Chip started talking.

"So then we all made sure Maddie was ok and then her, Tori, Kira, and Vida all stood up and went all Zombie like and walked towards the water. And then they all bowed down and said 'We have arrived my Lord' or something like that and then we heard a weird creepy booming voice. And then they jumped into the water and then popped back out and had on weird black outfits and were flying and looking really peeved and then this guys jumped out of the water, and said 'My name is Damon the Demon Master' and he kissed Maddie and it was gross then they poofed!" He said taking in a deep breath.

"Was there any reason for you to add in the kissing part?" I asked in a hiss.

"Well no but that was just way creepy and un-Maddie like." Chip said in his defense. We looked back to the adults who were staring at each other as if thinking of what to say. Udonna had rushed back to the Xenotome and opened it up flipping through pages.

"Ok, calm down. We'll find them. We just need to find out where this guys is and who exactly he is. And why the girls just went to him suddenly, without them being like hypnotized." Dr. O said. He obviously had experience in trying to calm down teenagers.

"I must agree with Dr. Oliver. There is no reason why they should've acted that way unless he has powers that we know nothing about." Shane's sensei said flipping onto Dr. O's shoulder. He looked surprised.

"Ok, Ethan, Conner, Trent. Can either of you explain why there is a talking guinea pig on my shoulder?" He asked.

"He's our sensei and my father. It's a long story." Cam said. Dr. O just nodded.

"Did I hear someone say Damon the Demon Master?" A voice called out. We all turned to see Necrolai and Leelee walk in.

"Do you know him?" Trent asked. She nodded.

"There has been a struggle in the underworld for power, ever since the Master was defeated. He rose to power. He is a fearsome demon. Even more so than the Master. Why do you speak of him?" Necrolai asked.

"Because he just popped out of the freaking ocean and took, Tori, Kira, Vida and Maddie!" I shouted.

"Bowen! Calm down." Udonna said. I bit my tongue.

"That's not good. He has the powers of a Siren." Leelee said.

"A siren?" Dustin asked.

"It was a mythical creature that was half woman half fish. She could hypnotize males to do their bidding. Although those were just silly legends. The real definition is a powerful demon who could manipulate whoever he chooses to do his bidding. But they have to be of the opposite sex however. Hence the reason your female rangers have been taken." Necrolai stated.

"How do we get them back?" Blake asked. She shook her head.

"Sadly I don't know that. But I don't think you will have to wait long before seeing them again. In fact something tells me we will all be seeing them. Very, very soon." She said and walked away with Leelee in tow.

"Maddie…" I whispered to myself.

Maddie's POV

"My Lord, where are we?" Kira asked.

"Why, we are in the underworld. My Kingdom!" He said.

"I like it down here." Vida said walking around. We were in a cave with spikes around. The room we were in was large and had a thrown in it.

"I'm glad. You will all be down here forever. I have freed you from your prison up on the surface world. Here you can do anything you please! You can have anything and everything! All for one simple price." He said.

"And what is that price my, Lord?" Tori asked. He smiled.

"Destroy the Power Rangers." He said simply. We all smiled.

"We shall. Isn't that right girls?" I said looking around. They all smiled with me and nodded.

"Excellent. Now another matter to attend to. Your names. You must get rid of your old names. They are a symbol of the oppression an wretchedness of the surface world. Thus, I shall give you new names. Along with powers." He said walking up and sitting on his thrown. "Former yellow Dino Thunder ranger, please step forward. She did so and bowed down. "From here on out you shall be known as Circe. And I grant you the power of super hearing, and invisibility. You shall keep your power of sound also." Circe stood up.

"Thank you my Lord." she said and stood back in line.

"Former blue Ninja Storm ranger, step forward." She bowed down. "You shall be known as Hecate. You shall command the waters, lightening and see the future." Hecate stood and took a step back. "Former pink Mystic Force Ranger." She had already stepped forward and was bowing down. "You shall be known as Pandia. You shall rule the skies, the earth and telepathy." Pandia stood back in like smirking.

"Many thanks, my Lord." She said. I felt nervous. I was my turn next. I wanted greatly to prove myself worthy. I would do everything in my power to please him. But what was this nagging feeling that I was doing something wrong?

"Former blue Mystic Force Ranger. If you would, please step forward." I took one step forward and got on one knee. My eyes glued to the floor. "Your name shall be Maia. You will not retain you original ability. I see great potential in you. So I shall give you completely new powers. You shall have the gifts or super strength, telekinesis and the ability to control and create fire." I stood up smiling.

"I will not fail you my Lord." I said gratefully.

"Now you all can go and practice with your powers. Get accustom and then you shall all return back to Briarwood to destroy the Power Rangers once and for all!" We all nodded.

"As you wish my Lord." We all said and began to turn.

"Maia, may you remain behind?" He asked. I looked towards the others who nodded and walked away. I looked up. "I have a question to ask of you." He said.

"Anything my Lord." I said.

"Maia, please call me Damon. My question is regarding the Red Mystic Force ranger, Nick Russell. It would seem that he has an infatuation with you. Do you have any doubts of fighting him?" He asked. I snorted.

"The Nick Russell is scum. He is the leader of his group of Power Rangers, and therefore must be destroyed. If it is a concern of yours I can destroy him personally." I said. He smiled.

"That won't be necessary. Your words are enough proof that you no longer have ties to him. Or the rest of the rangers for that matter. Now go on and practice. Be careful." He said. I felt my face flush slightly.

"Yes my- Damon." I said and walked away. I stood outside of the door. A tear trickled down my face. _Why am I crying? _I asked myself. _It is those accursed Power Rangers. They have my Lord worried and therefore making me worried. I must end their existence. No matter what. _I thought walking to the training area.

Nick's POV

"Would you four stop pacing around! Your getting ME nervous!" Ethan said. Trent, Blake, Chip and I glared at him and started pacing again. We were doing this for what seemed like hours. Shane and Dustin were sparring with Daggeron and Leanbow. Cam, and Dr. O were with Udonna trying to help her in any way they could. Xander was with Clare somewhere. Hunter, Conner, and Ethan were just sitting down watching everyone bustle around.

"Rangers there's trouble!" Udonna said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and walked over.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We found the girls. But your not going to like this." Dr. O said. We look into the crystal ball and saw the girls tearing up the city.

"We've got to stop them and get them back to their senses!" Trent said. We all nodded. Everyone except for Clare, Daggeron, Sensei, Udonna and Leanbow ran out of Rootcore.

We made it their quickly. The girls stopped what they were doing and walked so they were standing in front of us.

"Rangers." Kira said.

"You guys have got to snap out of it!" Dustin said.

"Shut up Dustin." Tori said.

"Tori you have to fight it." They all laughed.

"Tori is no longer her name. None of our names are our names anymore. Our Lord has given to us new names. The one formerly known as Tori is Hecate. I am Circe." Kira said. Maddie spoke up.

"My dear sister's name is now Pandia and I am called Maia. We are the Sisters of Darkness, and servants to Damon. We humbly serve, and he has given us an order. To destroy you!" She said in an icy voice. I took a step back.

"I'm not going to fight you Maddie!" I shouted back holding my hands up.

"Then this shall be easy." She said cracking her knuckles. "Now who do you want?" She said. We all looked at each other.

"What?" Shane said.

"That wasn't a question directed at you. And I say just fight as many as we can. But I take Chip." She said glaring at him.

"Please tell me she means take me to the movies." Chip said groaning.

"I'll take Blake. Circe I'm sure you'll want to take Trent." Tori said.

"So I'll take Nick." Maddie said. I felt myself stiffen.

"And what does that make us?!" Hunter said. Vida smiled.

"Un-important." She said as she waved her hand. A gust of wind came throwing Hunter, Cam, Shane, Dustin, Xander, Conner and Ethan farther back.

"But so you don't feel left out, we'll bring some friends that you can play with." Kira said. She snapped her fingers and hundreds of Kelzaks, Tyrannodrones, and Hidiacs appeared.

"Oh thanks." Ethan said sarcastically. They started fighting as we gazed at the girls in front of us. Kira charged forward and tried to kick Trent who dodged.

"Cool it Kira!" He shouted and started dodging other blows. Kira screamed which sent Trent back flying holding his ears. She smiled and turned invisible.

"Shoot." Trent said going invisible himself. Tori was standing in a fountain.

"Oh Blake, guess what I can do." She said as she raised her hand upwards. Soon a lightening bolt shot down. We all saw it coming and jumped out of the way.

"Oh this can't be good." Blake muttered as he started running away from the constant lightening strikes.

"Hey Chip!" Vida shouted. We both looked around seeing no Vida. "I'm surrounded by idiots… UP HERE!" She shouted. She was riding on the top of a tornado.

"Well at least your up there and I'm down here!" Chip retorted. She smirked and lifted her hand. The ground that Chip was standing on shot forward.

"Now what I meant to say was, you look lovely today." Chip said backpedaling so fast you think he had super speed.

"Nick." Maddie said. I stood my ground. "Come and fight me." She said innocently. I shook my head. She pouted. "Now either you come and fight me or I'll make you fight me." She said.

Curiosity got the best of me. "And how can you do that?" I asked. She raised her hand and I felt the ground slowly slip away. I looked around to see that I was flying. No she was lifting me up. I tried to move around but it wasn't happening. I was stuck at her mercy.

"Now Nick, why don't I show you something. I'm pretty sure your familiar with it." She said She raised her other hand and snapped her fingers, fire coming out of it. My mouth dropped open. "So Nick, you ready to fight yet?" she asked.


	3. Perfect

**A/N: Yeah I gave them new powers! I just thought, you know why not? Anyways on with the story!**

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers.

_________________________________________________________________

Nick's POV

"Um? Can we take a rain-check?" I asked. Maddie scowled and tossed me to the ground. "I guess not." I said getting back up. "I don't want to do this Maddie but I will if I have to!" I said getting ready to fight.

"Now that's more like it." She said smiling.

"STOP SHOOTING THOSE AT ME!" I heard Blake scream while still running. Tori was just torturing him but making him run away from constant lightening bolts.

"I'M GONNA BE SICK!" Chip shouted who was being twirled around in Vida's tornado.

Trent…well I had no idea where Trent was or what he was doing but all I heard was him shout. "MY ARM DOESN'T BEND THAT WAY!" I winced. These girls we're brutal.

I ran forward about to punch Maddie in the stomach when I stopped. An image flashed through my head of the old Maddie and I just couldn't bring myself to hit her. She saw this and smiled.

"If I were you, I wouldn't hold back." She whispered. She punched me in the stomach sending me flying back several feet. "Because you can't afford to. Super strength. You like?" She added smirking.

"No I don't like. I liked to old Maddie better. The one who cared about her friends. The one that wanted me to come back for her. The one who I could trust with anything." I said. Something crossed her eyes but quickly went away. I smiled to myself. "TRENT, BLAKE, CHIP! HUDDLE UP!" I screamed.

"What is this football? Well maybe if we let them do what they want then they will fight." Vida said flinging Chip over to me. He got up and tried to walk but succeeded in looking drunk and falling back down. I felt something hit my shoulder and looked to see Trent becoming visible, with Kira not to far away. Tori had stopped terrorizing Blake and sent a wave that washed him over to us. They each walked towards each other and started talking.

"This isn't going to well." Trent said rolling his shoulder.

"No doubt bro. But what can we do? They've got powers that we don't have. And it's like they don't remember us at all. Like they don't remember what we've been through together." Blake added.

"Well, we can't fight them." Chip added finally standing up.

"Then we'll remind them." I said. "We have to remind them of what they were like when they were good." Blake, Trent and Chip smiled.

"Perfect." We all said. We broke off and stood to face our respective opponents.

"I volunteer…CHIP to go first." Blake said. Chip groaned but complied.

"Hey…V. We don't want to fight you. Remember we're your friends. We care about you." Chip said gently.

"Liar!" Vida said.

"Come on, you know I'm not lying. Remember what happened when you were a vampire. We never stopped trying to turn you back to normal. Because we…I wouldn't know what to do without you." Chip said his eyes full of compassion. Vida's face softened.

"Chip?" She asked quietly. The girls all whipped their heads toward her.

"Vida!" Maddie said harshly. Vida however didn't hear. Chip kept talking.

"Vida you've got to trust me. I would never hurt you." He powered down and Vida started walking towards him. She was a few feet away from him when Chip started talking again. "Because I like you too much to ever hurt you." That did it. A dark aura lifted from Vida. Her dark outfit gone replaced by her uniform. She collapsed into Chips arms.

"Chip, I am so sorry." She said.

"Vida!" Maddie cried out. "You'll pay for turning my sister against me!" she hissed. Vida then turned to face Maddie and gasped. Tears running down her face as she glance at her younger sister. Her face turned hard and she stood by Chip holding his hand.

"Blake." I said. I didn't want to go next because I had no idea what I would say. He nodded and stepped forward.

"Tori snap out of it. Your stronger than this and you know it! We fought on the same side together. You can't throw all of those memories out of the window because you've got a spell on you." Blake said. Tori just stood there not changing. Blake just kept talking. "You stuck by me when Lothor turned me evil, and now it's my turn to stand beside you. I'm going to get you out of this. Just like you helped me." He said. Tori dropped her hands by her sides and furrowed her eyebrows. Blake powered down and held up his hands. Then he reached into his pocket to pull out a box. "I've been waiting to give this to you. I was hoping you'd accept it and go out with me." He admitted sheepishly. He opened to box to hold up a necklace that had a blue piece of sea glass in the middle. Tori's dark aura melted away as she ran into Blake's arms.

"Thank you Blake. I love it." She said. He fastened the necklace around her neck. She was back in her Ninja storm uniform.

"Trent." I said again. Trent just looked at Kira and powered down. He walked briskly up to her. Kira tensed.

"What's he gonna do?" Chip asked. Trent kept walking up to Kira who looked ready to fight, but to everyone's shock he grabbed her, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Every bit of dark aura flew out of her as she kissed back returning to her normal clothes.

"We could've just done that?!" Blake asked annoyed.

"Jeez, we got ripped off." Chip said. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Trent walked back with Kira. Hunter, Ethan, Conner, Shane, Dustin, Cam, and Xander all arrived at that time.

_Oh great. _I thought._ An audience. _I gulped ready to speak but stopped when I saw dark aura gathering above us.

"What is that?" Cam asked.

"Whatever it is it doesn't look good." Dustin added.

"It's the darkness that surrounded us." Tori said stepping forward.

"Most likely our powers are gone with it too." Kira added. Vida nodded.

"So now it's our turn Nick." Trent said. I nodded and was about to speak when the aura flew down into Maddie.

"Maddie!" I yelled. She fell to her knees holding her sides together. Her aura got darker and darker by the second. She got up and her eyes were a dark shade of red. I gulped. A second later Damon appeared.

"You filthy rangers! You've turned my servants against me! But at least I still have my most loyal servant with me." He said while turning to look at Maddie. She smirked and tensed, ready for a fight. "It's actually a good thing seeing as you three were weak. Your feelings weren't strong enough for me to manipulate. But Madison, oh what an emotional waterfall she is. She has got a big heart and cares for everyone, but now I have turned that heart black and she cares for no one except for me. Isn't that right Madison?" He asked snickering.

"Yes Damon." She said without hesitation.

"Now as a demonstration, Madison, why don't you attack your sister." He said. I saw Vida smirk.

"Maddie would never hurt me! No matter what spell she's under!" Vida said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked. He looked at Maddie who nodded. She appeared in front of Vida in a burst of speed, if you would have blinked you would have thought she teleported. She brought her hand back and punched Vida in the stomach. Vida flew backwards onto the pavement. She tried to get up. Chip ran over to her helping her into a sitting position.

"Maddie…" Vida said quietly. Maddie just stood there smirking.

"Come now, my Queen of Darkness. We must be going. Taking over the world requires proper planning." Damon said and turned to walk away. Maddie was at Damon's side in a second, walking with him. She turned around to look at all of us. She was smirking. But her eyes told a different story. He eyes, were pained, desperate, hopeful, guilty, and sad all at one. A single tear fell from her eyelid and down her cheek. Maddie felt the tear and heated up her face, making the tear evaporate. She turned and walked with Damon into a portal and was gone.

*****************************************************************

"Where's Madison?" Daggeron said as we all walked into Rootcore. Everyone was quiet and shuffled uncomfortably.

"Damon has her. Her pumped her full of darkness and even punched me." Vida said her eyes burning with determination. Clare gasped. Udonna looked down sadly. Dr. O and Sensei looked at each other their faces blank. Leanbow and Daggeron were obviously thinking.

"Hey guys! What's this? A surprise party or something?" Genji said walking in. We all looked at one another and back at Genji. No one wanted to tell him what happened. He was closest to Madison. He was as close to her as he was to Daggeron!

"Genji…" Xander started to say, but for the first time ever, he was at a loss for words. He turned and looked at the very interesting floor.

"What happened? Why does everyone look so down?" He asked. Looking through the crowd of faces his ears went flat down against his skull. "Where's Maddie?" He asked. Daggeron went up to him and sighed.

"Maddie is being controlled by Damon the Demon Master. She is filled with darkness and attacked the rangers." Daggeron said slowly. Genji looked horrified.

"Then what are we just doing standing here!" He asked. Actually it was a question I, myself had. Daggeron was about to speak when Udonna spoke up.

"Trouble rangers. She's back." She said. I quickly put my helmet back on and run to grab my broom. I ran out of Rootcore flying off with people behind me. Xander, Chip and Vida were on their brooms right next to mine. I looked down and saw the Ninja Storm, and Dino Thunder rangers on bikes. We got there in record time and stood to see Maddie standing there with Damon.

"Turn's out planning is easy when you factor out all of you colorful kids wearing tights." Damon said turning to Maddie. "Destroy them." He said simply.

"With pleasure." She hissed and ran toward us. Poor Dustin was the first one she encountered. She kicked him so hard he flew into the window of a store and de-morphed. Shane kicked Maddie in the side but she didn't even flinch. She turned around slowly to see Shane.

"Uh, we can talk about this right?" He asked holding his hands up. Maddie gave him a powerful uppercut to the jaw that sent him flying back into Cam, and Ethan. Hunter and Blake tried tag teaming her. Blake kicked her in the stomach while Hunter punched her in the jaw. She just smirked and grabbed Hunter's arm and swung him around letting him go and hitting Blake in the process. Tori, Kira, Conner and Trent each came at her from all sides. Maddie just jumped out of the way and then forced them all to the ground using her Telekinesis. With the entire, Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder teams down and de-morphed, I started to get worried. Xander and Chip charged forward. Grabbing onto her arms. Vida ran up to her and brought down her visor.

"Come on Sis! Snap out of it!" Vida said holding her face in her hands. Maddie kicked Vida in the stomach sending her flying backwards and landing on a now standing Shane.

"V!" Chip screamed. Maddie got annoyed and threw both Xander and Chip off and onto a car.

"Just you an me now, Nick." She said. I looked at her and shut my eyes. I couldn't bear to see her like this. I just wanted to old Maddie back, the one with the kind chocolate brown eyes, her heart-warming smile and amazing personality.

"What is this?!" Maddie screamed holding her head. "I have Telepathy?!" She screamed to herself. I smiled. She was seeing what I was thinking. She could her my every thought. _Maddie. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you from this. I never wanted anything bad to happen to you. _I said. Maddie squeezed her eyes shut.

"Shut up!" She yelled. But I wasn't going to be quiet. _Maddie, this isn't you and you know it. You are the sweet, kind-hearted lovable girl that I met. Your also a little bit shy. _I added hoping it would stir a memory.

"I am not shy! I can be spontaneous when I want to!" She retorted. I smiled again. She was listening to me and starting to come around._ You are such an amazing girl Maddie. You are so brave and strong. You can fight the darkness. Just like I did remember? You can fight it. I believe in you. _She looked up and I could see her eyes slowly turning back to their original chocolate color. Just a little bit more and I had her. She would be free of the darkness. I just needed to tell her something that would bring Maddie back. Something that I was putting off saying for a long time now. _Maddie, please keep fighting. You have to come back to me now. I can't survive in this world without you. So please, please come back to me because I…I… _I stopped speaking in my head and spoke this part out loud.

"I love you." I said. Maddie's eyes widened and most of the dark aura was forced out of her. She was back into her uniform again. Her face was so red. She closed her eyes and turned around so her back was facing me.

"You used me to hurt my friends. And that's something that can't go unpunished. And unfortunately for you…" She said and slowly raised her hand and snapped her fingers. A fire burned brightly. "I still have each and everyone of the powers you gave me." She said. Damon started to back away. "You can't run from me!" She said burning a circle of fire around him. It seemed as if she still had a piece of darkness left in her. He hissed. "You didn't think I noticed did you? You can't be near fire. You come from the water. You have the powers of a siren and you also have a connection with water. Just like I do. I sensed it the minute you appeared. So fire of course is something that you can't handle. Unlike you I can take the heat, because of the power you gave me. Goodbye Damon." She said leaping out and over the fires. She forced him down using her telekinesis and made the fire spread. We all turned away as we heard his shattering scream. Maddie dropped her hand and took steps back covering her mouth with her hands. At the realization of what she had just done. The last bit of darkness left her. Her eyes began to close and she fell backwards. I ran and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Maddie? Maddie, come on wake up." I said, shaking her gently. Her hand was cold and it looked as if she wasn't breathing. Everyone had walked, or I should say limbed over to us.

"Sis…" Vida said. She buried her face in Chips' chest and started crying. Everyone had started shedding tears. I ignored them all. Only focusing on the girl in front of me. The one I loved.

"Maddie. Maddie, wake up now. It isn't funny anymore." I said shaking her a little harder now. She didn't respond. The tears I tried to hold back flowed over my eyelashes and down my cheeks. "Maddie…please, please don't leave me. Come back….come back to me." I said cradling her softly against my chest. I was shaking violently as my tears fell faster and harder. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Nick….can't….breathe." I heard. I looked down to see Maddie's eyes opened and her smiling slightly.

"Maddie!" I yelled relieved. Everyone looked down at her and smiled. Everyone started to cheer and hoot and holler. Vida dropped to her knees next to Maddie and wrapped her arms around her.

"If you ever do that to me again…" she started with. "I'm glad your back Maddie." she finished her voice cracking a little.

"I love you too V." she said hugging her back. Vida got up and walked over to Chip hugging him.

"Let's head back to Rootcore to celebrate!" Dustin said. Everyone agreed and started to walk away. I had helped Maddie up and was about to start walking when she reached out and put her hand on my face. She wiped away the tears and smiled.

"Do you mean what you said?" She asked. I took her hand and smiled back at her.

"Every word of it." I replied. She smiled wider.

"Good. Because I love you too." she said. I was about to say something when she pulled me closer to her, wrapping her arms around my neck and placed her lips gently onto mines. I was shocked but immediately kissed back. Enjoying her soft lips, moving in unison with mine. We pulled away from each other each breathing a little bit heavier. "See, I told you. Spontaneous." she said smirking.

*****************************************************************

"MADDIE!" Genji cried when she walked into Rootcore. He ran up and lifted her off the floor and into a big bear hug.

"Hi…Genji…need…to…breathe!" She said in between gasps.

"Oh." He said and placed her down. Everyone began laughing.

"Bowen? Can we speak with you for a second?" Leanbow asked.

"Really what's with the name Bowen?" Conner asked. Maddie laughed.

"Well it's because-" She started. I smiled and walked with my dad, mom, Daggeron, Dr. O and Sensei out of the room.

"How did you get Maddie to come to her senses?" Dr. O asked. I felt my face heat up.

"Well…I kind of…sort of…told her, I loved her." I said looking at the floor.

"I knew it!" Udonna shouted. "Pay up boys." She said. I looked up shocked. Dr. O, Sensei, Daggeron and Leanbow all pulled out wallets and each handed 25 dollars to Udonna.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"We made a bet on how you would get Maddie to come back to her senses. Dr. Oliver and Sensei, bet that she would have snapped out of it realizing what she was doing to her friends. Your father and Daggeron but you would have destroyed Damon and freed Maddie that way. But I bet that you would have told her you loved her, and as they say 'A mother knows best'" Udonna said smiling while pocketing the cash.

"Maddie quit it!" I heard Xander yell. We all ran back to the main room to see Maddie sitting on the table with her feet resting on her chair looking at her nails, while Genji was on the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Where is everybody?" I asked. Maddie pointed up. I looked up and was shocked. All of our friends we hovering in the air.

"Why don't you guys explain why you are floating." Maddie said smirking.

"We're sorry! We know it's wrong to spy on people while their kissing but we couldn't help it!" Chip said. "It was the girl's idea anyways!" He added in which got an evil glare from each girl.

"Whoa, wait what?!" I asked my face turning redder than the shirt I was wearing.

"They spied on us kissing." Maddie said her face flushing. I smiled at the idea that crept into my mind. I walked over to Maddie and sat right next to her.

"Then let them watch." I said leaning in and pressing my lips onto hers. She kissed back and soon enough we heard loud thuds of bodies crashing onto the floor. Genji had to get up and run to the bathroom he was laughing so hard.

"Everything is perfect." Maddie said laughing. I looked at her and saw the sparkle in her eye. Kissing her once more I pulled away and placed my forehead against hers.

"Perfect." I breathed.


End file.
